


Bloodstream

by crytalsreed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graduation, Martinski, One Shot, Romance, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalsreed/pseuds/crytalsreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day left to say goodbye; one day left to tell your feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstream

**Author's Note:**

> "I think I might've inhaled you  
> I could feel you behind my eyes  
> You've gotten into my bloodstream  
> I could feel you floating in me"

The sound of her heels slowly banging against the vinyl flooring was nothing compared to the memories inside her head. Laughs, gossips and routine conversations wafted through her ears as the flashes were coming back to life right in front of the girl. It didn’t take Lydia so long to achieve a glowing smile. A stroll on the school hallway has never passed so fast. Time wasn’t being her friend at that moment – as if it was any time before. Every event, every stage of her life has flown like an eagle following its prey and all that she’s got left were recollections of a distant past.

Her fingers were smoothly gliding by the lockers until she reached hers. As soon as she opened it, Lydia knew she’d have to clear the keeper of many adventures and put everything in a box that had been frightening her. The crate was first getting full with books, notes and other materials since she wanted to stay the nostalgia away for some minutes. Unfortunately, the inevitable moment had arrived before she noticed and, when she did, her hands were already holding pictures that used to be glued on her locker. Photos with the pack, Allison, Scott, even Derek, who didn’t like to smile a lot, had made an effort to save a great remembrance of him. All of them brought good memories back along with the bad ones but none could ever provoke such a captivating yet harmful feeling as those of the spiky hair guy, with hazel eyes and the most magnificent smile Lydia had ever seen.

For a couple of seconds she closed her eyes, the wind outside aggressively entering by the opened door. Her hair flowed down as her breath got heavily. She would never forget him; it wasn’t because there was missing some force of will but for the reason she just couldn’t. She didn’t stop thinking of his face since the first kiss they’d shared, in spite of so many guys she has been involved with after that. He got into her veins where she couldn’t cut him out. Tears fell down her face as she thought of him and how she was avoiding him for a long time. She wasn’t answering his calls or messages because she knew she couldn’t be so attached to him, considering she was about to left the town. It would be hypocrisy of her to say that at the moment she got out of Beacon Hills, everything would change – just like her feelings. Her vision went back to the normal, no longer blurred by tears, and shook off every little thing stuck in her brain. By the time she recovered from those and closed her old locker’s door, she listened to a silvery but small voice.

“Lydia?” At first, she thought it would be another of her daydreams; but, when her ears catch the sound of careful footsteps, she realized it was real.

He was _there_.

Lydia turned to watch him approaching with her heart in her mouth, beating faster than never. She tried to not look shocked, wearing the best smile on her face. Differently from her, Stiles was happy to see her. When he finally got closer, he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. She did the same in return, her hands shaking and sweating around his neck.

Stiles’ hands made their way to her hair and his head leaned against hers. He breathed down. Not only her hair was strawberry but also her perfume. Simultaneously, her scent reminded him of the coffee he used to drink in the morning; of wet sand and sea air; of dew at the dawn; of new flowers rising on the field.

Her aroma reminded him of _home_.

Once they backed away, they gazed each other. Lydia opened her mouth but all that came out of there was a giggle. She was apprehensive and confused. How would she tell him that she was going to move out? In turn, Stiles studied her. He missed her a lot.

“How are you, Lyds?” he asked, letting her with no choice.

“I-I’m fine” her voice quaked contrasting with the happy expression being forced on her lips. She held the box anxiously and didn’t discover a way to get out of that place. The boy before her rose his eyebrows as a result of seeing such an unlike Lydia. She had changed, something in her had.

“What happened, Lydia? Are you ok? You haven’t replied my messages so I thought you were not in town.” Stiles questioned her. He was starting to be worried about Lydia, as he knew she had problems in the past.

She froze, searching for a reasonable justification among her thoughts. The girl glimpsed his face and felt disoriented, a lump in her throat getting in her way to speak something. Her shoes were again her eyes destination and she sighed. Lydia didn’t want to hide anything from him because Stiles was also her friend and, in a short period, she was already contemplating about her future. What would change for her if she told him everything she had kept for so long? She wasn’t going to give up her college because of a boy, even if this one was the guy of her lately dreams. But, if she put her feelings in words, at least she would be honest with him.

And the confession could also help her move on.

She stood there for a few more minutes and perused him. He was still staring at her, waiting for any sign of an answer.

“I think I need to say something to you.” She eventually made a brief introduction about the story of a war between her head and her heart. “Stiles, this can sound really strange but I don’t know any other way to tell you this, to tell you without showing. Since I kissed you, I’ve felt something inside of me. I can’t explain to you how, when, where and why this feeling appeared. It just did. I want you to know this is not a pressure game. I know I’ve made you wait for such a long time and I was so stupid of not seeing that you were the right one but I needed to let this out now because I won’t have any opportunity to do it later.”

“Lydia, what do you mean?”

“I love you, Stiles.” she quickly responded. “And I’m sorry I’m late.”

He licked his lips while all of the information was still being unrolled within his understanding and, when he finally made it, he couldn’t believe. The girl he has a crush on since the third grade, was in love with him and he has no idea this could be possible. He got out of his reflection when he observed Lydia making a move.

“Hey, why are you walking away?” Stiles took her arm and make her turn to him. Her eyes were wet and just as red as her hair. The color of her iris was shining like never before, as he could see tears tracing their path through her face. “Lydia, don’t cry, you don’t need to do this.” He put her head in his hands and wiped the liquid from her cheeks, looking deeply in her green eyes.

“Yes, I do. This between us is going to disappear tomorrow and I still don’t know how I’ll handle this. It was a mistake talking about that to you.”

“Do you really think I’m going to abandon you? Please, don’t ever imagine this.” He complained.

“Stiles, you don’t know it.” she affirms, shaking her head. This was one of the disadvantages of ignoring a friend: they would always miss something that happened to you. His eyes alternated between hers and the box.

“Know what?”

“Yale sent me a letter. They selected me and I’m going tomorrow to Connecticut.” Lydia declared as Stiles tried hardly to accompany the line of events. He let go of her and pass his hand through his hair, barely exhaling.

Malia had left him behind and he moved on. But Lydia? How could he live without the one person that was capable of pulling him back? How could he continue his constant fight without his shield? How could he feel strong without an inspiration?

How could he be without Lydia by his side?

He wished he could turn back time and figure it out a way of doing this earlier, taking any precautions before everything falling apart. By the time, he should get used to not guiding things to the right way; they were stubborn and would always get a shortcut, heading to a trap and getting damage.

“Stiles…” her brittle voice called him, ending his trance.

His legs were trembling, his mind could be get confused with a battlefield and his lips were being bitten by his own tension. He tried his best to exchange a glance with Lydia. She was just as nervous as him and he could notice it by her unsettled eyes, full with worry.

The girl came closer to the boy. She explored his expression, concluding she was the architect of that mess and, mostly, of his sorrow. Her kind heart was filled with guilty and, as she caught his hands, the feeling was enhancing.

“I need to go. I’m sorry” she made her last words enter in his ears and stood on tiptoe to reach his cheek. There, she deposited a tender kiss before leaving him alone with nothing but his numb bones.

 

* * *

 

 “Sorry if I took so long, I got stuck in traffic. You can start talking now” Allison strongly closed her friend’s bedroom door, watching him pacing around. His mind was too far – probably getting to Connecticut before Lydia – and he didn’t hear her arrival. “Stiles?” she called him again and he came down to Earth again.

Turning the attention to his best friend, the boy breathed out. He knew he would have to tell Allison sooner or later, as their friendship had grown out of just knowing each other by Scott. Unexpectedly, they became each other confidants and were inseparable. Everything that happened to one of them, the other had to know.

“You will probably not believe in what I’m about to say.” Stiles declared and sat on her bed, while Allison glared him with her eyes squinted.

“I’ve met werewolves, banshees and any kind of psycho on the last few years. There’s nothing you can tell me that will make me surprise.” Stiles smiled quietly. She wasn’t wrong at all.

“I bumped into Lydia on the school today and she-” he interrupted himself and felt the words stranded on his throat, before continuing. “She told me she loves me, not as a friend but as something bigger.”

“Why are you so nervous, then?” Allison giggled in happiness. “She loves you and you’ve loved her for so long. You two are already a couple, dumbass.” Her smile went from ear to ear and she pushed his arm. Sooner, she noticed he wasn’t into the game and erased her laugh from her face. “Is there a problem, right?”

“Yes.” Stiles nodded. “She’s leaving town. She’s going to Connecticut tomorrow by morning and I will never see her again. My plans of no one getting behind failed and I can’t do a thing to change this.”

He leaned his head against his crossed fingers and directed his eyes to the ground. Stiles was about to go insane with those news. He couldn’t believe that, for a couple of seconds, he had the perfect girl in his hands but, just as fast the speed of sound, she slipped away.

“Stiles, I know I’m the optimistic of this friendship but, right now, there’s nothing you can do. We are heading to a new stage of our lives and we can’t hold on to our pass. We must let it go to achieve and conclude our ambitions, our dreams.”

“But she is my dream.” he bellowed, his veins making their appearance on his neck. The fire on his chest burned as his hands shook. “How can I let go of her?” his anger didn’t step away and he stood up again. “How can I just turn off my feelings if those exist since ever?

“Stiles…” Allison whispered, with a letter in her hands, but he didn’t listen.

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t have any ambition at the moment because I don’t know if the universities have accepted me and I…”

“Stiles.”

“What? Don’t tell me they will welcome me. It’s a bit of pessimism but I can’t know this I-“

“Stiles!” Allison hissed and he stopped talking, gaping her. “Can you pay attention to me and read this, for God’s sake?”

“What is this?” Stiles asked puzzled while he was faltering closer to the dark haired girl.

She gave him the paper and he got surprised by the Yale emblem stamped on it. His stage passed from fury and entire agitation to paralysis and shock. It didn’t take him so long to rip the envelope apart and read the letter. His eyes quickly traveled between the words, leading him to a momentary disbelief.

“I am in.” Stiles spoke softly. “Allison, I’m in.” he rejoiced, constantly beaming, and hugged his friend. She cheered and jumped while reading the message herself. He was still staring at the ticket.

“Forget everything I said before. You need to go.”

“What you are talking about, Alli? Of course I’m going.” Stiles laughed.

“I’m not just talking about this, idiot. I’m considering that you will study at the same university as Lydia.” She explained and he agreed. “Tomorrow you are going to Connecticut with her and you need to speak your heart out.“

“Do you think so?”

“Yes, I do. You are the one that had told me you can’t forget her. Stiles, your biggest opportunity had been knocking on your door for such a long time and you were too deaf to listen. You can’t let it disappear one more time.” She made her point of view, based on everything Lydia and Stiles had been through. “You fought so many wars, failed and won together, and the feel had never gone out. You are into each other’s bodies and souls and this is the only combat you can’t fuel to. It will be in vain. But you can allow yourselves to maintain peace between your hearts and love one another endlessly, no longer hiding your feelings.”

Stiles absorbed Allison’s advices as they were always the best ones and indicate his concordance by his smile.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I would do without you.” he admitted and some tears of joy went out of her eyes.

“I’ll miss you a lot, monkey face.”

“I’ll miss you and your stupid nicknames.” Allison threw a pillow at his face, starting a fight full with giggles and plays that would be remain with every other memory of their harmony. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m fine, mom, you don’t need to worry about me.” Lydia lied for the hundredth time. On the other side of the line, her mother made a couple of questions to certify her daughter had put everything she would need on her case. Internally, the girl giggled. “I promise they are with me. If I need anything, I’ll call you, ok?”

“ _Okay, Lydia. Take care and call me when you get to the university. I love you._ ”

“I love you too, mom.” She said before hanging up. Lydia kept her phone inside her bag and checked the hours again.

She was excited to take off, in the attempt to let the images of an almost love behind. All she wanted was to restart and to forget Beacon Hills. She knew that some people would last forever on her thoughts; even though she would try her best to let some of them go.

Actually, only _one_ of them.

She leaned against the chair of the departure room and swept it with her eyes, feeding her curiosity. Lydia observed every corner of that place; from the one where a little boy was drinking his milk from the baby bottle, to the one where a family was saying goodbye to an old couple, as if they were going home.

A Starbucks franchised story also passed by her visual field but, as soon as she could, she eliminated her wish to drink a hot cappuccino. After all, she didn’t want to stay awake all trip to remember about anything that would cause great damage to the mental stability she was trying to maintain. Lydia entertained the idea of getting a muffin too, but, actually it would just be a waste of money. She was without appetite, not on the mood for enjoying something.

Her cell phone lighted up with a message from Allison, getting her out of her distraction. She slightly smiled because of the text announcing her friend’s revolt.

“ _Haven’t you given up going yet? Oh, c’mon, there is still a sofa here waiting for you. Just kidding, sweetie. Have a great trip! I love you xx_ ”

She read it a thousand times, listening to the girl’s voice every time she did. Allison was, for sure, a suitcase that Lydia would never get tired of carrying. She had been such a good friend, always doing what she could to help the banshee, the sister she never had.

Before locking the screen, Lydia admired her background. It was on her last birthday, when she was surrounded by all her friends. Scott was right there next to her, hugging her really tight. She could still feel his caring arms around her, missing his loyalty and affection. Isaac didn’t stay out of the photo either. He grimaced putting his tongue outside, almost licking Cora’s face. She giggled. That couple would never change.

Allison was also there, chuckling at Derek’s grumpy expression, along with Stiles. Lydia appreciated his amused face and listened to his laugh at the background. He seemed to be so satisfied, so peaceful, and that was what Lydia wanted for him: _happiness_.

Even if they were not together, even if they’d never gotten the chance to have a resistant relationship, all she wished was his bliss. She wanted him to have a smile on his face for the rest of his life, to find someone who makes him feel whole. She knew the possibility of her being this person were almost invalid. She knew distant love wasn’t a good option, despite the fact she had been used to love him from far away.

Her reverie was cut when the woman called all the passengers to embark. She got up, carrying a bag in one hand and the concern about her decision consequences in the other. Lydia couldn’t identify if going to Yale was the right choice. She was scared, but at the same time, she was grateful to jump to a next part of her life. She breathed down and lumbered to her gate.

All of the sudden, she heard a voice that didn’t belong to the airport’s woman. It was a familiar one. It was the same voice that called her on the day before, a touch of exhaustion added on. It was the one she couldn’t _escape_ from.

The voice magnetism turned Lydia around. She watched its owner rushing towards her. The old hooded sweatshirt he liked to wear was wrapping his body while his face was covered by jitters. The run didn’t make his breath heavy – she did. Lydia made his pulse accelerate, at the same time she caused his lull.

“What are you doing here?” she interrogated him when he got close enough.

“I’m trying to do what I’ve been dying to for so long.” he said. “The third grade girl leaded me here. Her kindness, her hair shining as fire, her smile, her grace. Since the day I laid my eyes on her, I’ve loved her. Lydia, I love you. I can’t remember a single day I haven’t. And I can’t let you out of my life like this.” he professed his feelings, looking deeply into her green eyes.

The woman call woke Lydia up. She was still trying to accept what he had just told her.

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I need to go.” she mumbled under her gasp but she couldn’t leave with his hands holding her.

“It’s okay I’m not going to prevent you from entering in that plane. Besides, my seat is next to yours.” he declared, looking at the ticket in her hand.

“What?”

“Yale sent me a letter yesterday. They also accepted me.”

Lydia was disturbed by the information. She wouldn’t have to give up one important thing to let the other happened. A disbelieving smile was drawn on her lips and gazed him. He brushed her hair behind her ear and lifted up her chin. The last time they got that close, he was having a panic attack. But, at that moment, he knew what he was about to do.

His lips pressed against hers, sliding smoothly over them, and Stiles didn’t care if there was someone looking. For him, there was nobody in that lounge but them. Lydia responded immediately, tasting his warm kiss again – and nobody knew how much she missed it. Their heartbeats played in sync as they tilted their heads, relaxing as much as they could. His hands moved down her back putting her body closer. Her fingers softly touched his cheeks, tracing her passion with the contact. Galaxies were born with their fusion while the time froze and they felt infinite. They slowly moved away from each other and exchanged looks. The last call came into their ears and they ran to the gate. Their fingers intertwined and their laugh producing a melody in the air.

Lydia didn’t wonder what would happen from that moment on. She didn’t have to worry about nothing anymore since she got him. She broke her thoughts and shook her head. She’d always had him.

After all, he was in her _bloodstream_.


End file.
